User blog:Psychomaster35/New tournament: The Shattered Shards Tournament Coming Soon
Hi guys. Im gonna be hosting a tournament called The Shattered Shards Tournament! This tournament will be filled with the MOST combatants any tournament here has! 128 Fighters from different worlds will fight each other to the death! Rules 1. No Meme nominations (Ex. Sanic, Weegee, etc.) 2. You can nominate up to 8 characters. But make sure they are all from different franchises! (Ex. Say you wanted to nominate Ryu and Akuma. Both are from Street Fighter and that wont be allowed since theyre from the same franchise.) 3. Only 7 characters at max from the same franchise will be featured. 4. Be nice here on this blog. 5. I will nominate 8 characters of my own once we get 120 combatants. 6. You must state the persons origination of franchise upon them being nominated. 7. I will allow Internet Personas. (Ex. Angry Video Game Nerd, SMG4, etc.) With the rules said, let the nominations begin! Combatants Featured 1.King DeDeDe (Kirby, nominated by EmperorDedede) 2.Akuma (Street Fighter, nominated by EmperorDedede) 3.Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club, nominated by EmperorDedede) 4.Leone (Akame Ga Kill, nominated by EmperorDedede) 5.Hulk (Marvel Comics, nominated by EmperorDedede) 6.Meta Knight (Kirby, nominated by UniverseAwesome777) 7.Luigi (Mario, nominated by UniverseAwesome777) 8.Silver (Sonic, nominated by UniverseAwesome777) 9.Yang (RWBY, nominated by UniverseAwesome777) 10.Thor (Marvel Comics, nominated by UniverseAwesome777) 11.Zero (Mega Man X, nominated by UniverseAwesome777) 12.Sans (Undertale, nominated by EmperorDedede) 13.Shikadai Nara (Boruto, nominated by Finnmcmissilecar) 14.Dark Meta Knight (Kirby, nominated by Finnmcmissilecar) 15.Lianna (Fire Emblem, nominated by Finnmcmissilecar) 16.Ryobi (Senran Kagura, nominated by Finnmcmissilecar) 17.Knuckles (Sonic, nominated by Finnmcmissilecar) 18.Supergirl (DC Comics, nominated by Finnmcmissilecar) 19.Sakura (Street Fighter, nominated by Finnmcmissilecar) 20.Aya (Gundam Build Duvers, nominated by Finnmcmissilecar) 21.Sally (Sonic, nominated by Versus22) 22.Chie (Persona 4, nominated by Versus22) 23.Midna (The Legend of Zelda, nominated by Versus22) 24.Mileena (Mortal Kombat, nominated by Versus22) 25.Cammy (Street Fighter, nominated by Versus22) 26.Red Hood (DC Comics, nominated by Versus22) 27.Boba Fett (Star Wars, nominated by Versus22) 28.Nagito (Danganronpa, nominated by Versus22) 29.Deathstroke (DC Comics, nominated by UniverseAwesome777) 30.Mario (..., nominated by Sharon Shing Huang) 31.NiGHTS (Nights into Dreams..., nominated by Sharon Shing Huang) 32.Benio (Twin Exorcist, nominated by Sharon Shing Huang) 33.Yagyu (Senran Kagura, nominated by Sharon Shing Huang) 34.Blink (Marvel Comics, nominated by Sharon Shing Huang) 35.Leafa (Sword Art Online, nominated by Sharon Shing Huang) 36.Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho, nominated by Sharon Shing Huang) 37.Flannery (Pokémon, nominated by Sharon Shing Huang) 38.Rukia (Bleach, nominated by SentryNeo) 39.X (Mega Man X, nominated by SentryNeo) 40.Heero (Gundam Wing) 41.Alisa (Tekken) 42.Isaac (Dead Space, nominated by SentryNeo) 43.Spawn (Image Comics, nominated by SentryNeo) 44.Agent Texas (Red vs Blue, nominated by SentryNeo) 45.Satsuki (Kill La Kill, nominated by SentryNeo) 46.Shovel Knight (..., nominated by Jioto576) 47.Edward (Fullmetal Alchemist, nominated by Jioto576) 48.Ren (Persona 5, nominated by Jioto576) 49.Shrek (..., nominated by Jioto576) 50.Afro Samurai (..., nominated by Jioto576) 51.Nonon (Kill La Kill, nominated by Jioto576) 52.Medaka (Medaka Box, nominated by Jioto576) 53.Jonathan (Jojos Bizzare Adventure, nominated by Jioto576) 54.Cait (Fallout 4, nominated by Whiteoak019) 55.Ginyu (Dragon Ball Z, nominated by Whiteoak019) 56.Demyx (Kingdom Hearts, nominated by Whiteoak019) 57.Grievous (Star Wars, nominated by Whiteoak019) 58.Krew (Jak and Daxter, nominated by Whiteoak019) 59.Nuckelavee (RWBY, nominated by Whiteoak019) 60.Primeape (Pokémon, nominated by Whiteoak019) 61.Ino (Naruto Shippuden, nominated by Whiteoak019) 62.Caeda (Fire Emblem, nominated by John1Thousand) 63.Kuja (Final Fantasy IX, nominated by John1Thousand) 64.Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear, nominated by John1Thousand) 65.Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony, nominated by John1Thousand) 66.Nu-13 (BlazeBlue, nominated by John1Thousand) 67.Alexander (Hellsing, nominated by John1Thousand) 68.Simon (Castlevania, nominated by John1Thousand) 69.Spyro (..., nominated by John1Thousand) 70.Alucard (Hellsing, nominated by SherbertC) 71.Tsareena (Pokémon, nominated by SherbertC) 72.Sage Harpuia (Mega Man Zero, nominated by SherbertC) 73.Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill, nominated by SherbertC) 74.Ike (Fire Emblem, nominated by SherbertC) 75.Larxene (Kingdom Hearts, nominated by SherbertC) 76.Yoshikage (Jojos Bizzare Adventure, nominated by SherbertC) 77.Hilda (Stella Glow, nominated by SherbertC) 78.Cloud (Final Fantasy VII, nominated by UniverseAwesome777) 79.Ian (Smosh, nominated by GalactaK) 80.Kenshi (Mortal Kombat, nominated by GalactaK) 81.Galacta Knight (Kirby, nominated by GalactaK) 82.Eggman (Sonic, nominated by GalactaK) 83.Saxton Hale (Team Fortress 2, nominated by GalactaK) 84.Pit (Kid Icarus, nominated by GalactaK) 85.Dr. Doom (Marvel Comics, nominated by GalactaK) 86.The Master (Doctor Who, nominated by GalactaK) 87.Katsuragi (Senran Kagura, nominated by Ma19620109) 88.Cyclops (Marvel Comics, nominated by Ma19620109) 89.Alolan Persian (Pokémon, nominated by Ma19620109) 90.Daisy (Mario, nominated by Ma19620109) 91.Bardock (Dragon Ball Z, nominated by Ma19620109) 92.Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6, nominated by Ma19620109) 93.Kors (Tales of Heart, nominated by Ma19620109) 94.Sagiri (Yuuna and the Haunted Hot Spring, nominated by Ma19620109) 95.Eric Cartman (South Park, nominated by The sayain jedi) 96.Joel (The Last of Us, nominated by The sayain jedi) 97.Nathan Drake (Uncharted, nominated by The sayain jedi) 98.Rocky Balboa (Rocky, nominated by The sayain jedi) 99.Dan Garret (DC Comics, nominated by Draconic Alchemist) 100.Saiko (SMG4, nominated by Draconic Alchemist) 101.Ralph (Wreck-It-Ralph, nominated by Draconic Alchemist) 102.Pac-Man (..., nominated by Draconic Alchemist) 103.Jafar (Aladdin, nominated by Draconic Alchemist) 104.Ysera (Warcraft, nominated by Draconic Alchemist) 105.Megamind (..., nominated by Draconic Alchemist) 106.Hugo (Street Fighter, nominated by Draconic Alchemist) 107.Goku (Dragon Ball Z, nominated by HumbleDoggo) 108.Ruby (RWBY, nominated by HumbleDoggo) 109.Black Mage (Final Fantasy I, nominated by HumbleDoggo) 110.Shantae (..., nominated by HumbleDoggo) 111.Dimentio (Mario, nominated by HumbleDoggo) 112.Bob (SMG4, nominated by Blooky4232) 113.Dr. Boom (Warcraft, nominated by Blooky4232) 114.Makoto (BlazBlue, nominated by Blooky4232) 115.Magolor (Kirby, nominated by Blooky4232) 116.Big Band (Skullgirls, nominated by Blooky4232) 117.Donnel (Fire Emblem, nominated by Blooky4232) 118.San (Princess Mononoke, nominated by Blooky4232) 119.ARIA (Killer Instinct, nominated by Blooky4232) 120.Daredevil (Marvel Comics, nominated by The sayain jedi) 121.Bowser (Mario, nominated by Psychomaster35) 122.Henry Stickmin (..., nominated by Psychomaster35) 123.Zim (Invader Zim, nominated by Psychomaster35) 124.Deadpool (Marvel Comics, nominated by Psychomaster35) 125.SMG4 (..., nominated by Psychomaster35) 126.Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants, nominated by Psychomaster35) 127.Greninja (Pokémon, nominated by Psychomaster35) 128.Gilgamesh (Final Fantasy V, nominated by Psychomaster35) And with that, the roster is complete! Stay tuned for the matchups and voting! All nominees are FINAL. No going back. Category:Blog posts